


Patience, Persistence and Determination…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Patience Persistence and Determination, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian reflects on Justin’s quest to win his heart…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience, Persistence and Determination…

Title: Patience, Persistence and Determination…  
Story Type: Could be canon.  
Word Count: 250  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 53 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Brian reflects on Justin’s quest to win his heart…

 

**Patience, Persistence and Determination…**

It was just like any other night: Liberty Diner, Woody’s, then Babylon. Just like it was yesterday, and just like it will be tomorrow. I drank, I danced, I drank some more, took a hit of E and let the music carry me away. I found release, in one, two, probably three guys, but I still felt hollow inside. 

I was clueless as to what was missing. I just knew I needed something more. A big hint should have been when I walked away from that lousy blowjob, unsatisfied. I walked right out the front door of Babylon and head-on into my future.

He stood under the streetlight, glowing like an angel. It was like he came down from heaven just to save my soul. Of course, I couldn’t see it at the time. I pushed and I pulled. I threw more than one hissy fit, claiming I didn’t love him. But of course I did. I was just in denial, running scared like the wounded child I was deep inside.

He was patient and determined. He stalked me, stood up to me, and came after me. He loved me. Then the little twat stole my heart. Oh, I knew it then. I’ve always known it. I just didn’t want to admit it. It was easier to deny it, than to accept it. But that little twink brought me to my knees, and finally to my senses.

I thank God every day he’s never given up on me. 

The End


End file.
